Clohe
by thedoii1chicle
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si de la noche a la mañana alguien te abriera los ojos para que vieras el mundo a la cara?  N/A: es un OC/Jacob/Bella


-Papaaaá-

Solté rápidamente a Theo y corrí en busca de mi padre.

Estaba en su oficina, entretenido con el periódico y con la boca llena de frituras, cuando entré de golpe en la habitación.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?-

Mi padre se asustó y escupió sobresaltado las frituras.

-Cielo santo, Clohe ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Tienes que pegarme estos sustos? Casi me da un paro- Empezó a limpiar las frituras que había escupido.

Mi padre me va a volver loca. A mi me entraron ganas de llorar de la impotencia.

-¿Por qué nos mudamos a la Península Olympic?- sollocé.

-Bah, si eso todavía no está decidido. Me han hecho una oferta. Al parecer siguen teniendo problemas para encontrar al culpable de unas extrañas muertes y me pareció una importante oportunidad para cambiar un poco de aire, da igual, la cuestión es que la central me ofreció trabajar en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Seatlle-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- me quejé.

-Lo mencione hace dos días durante la cena pero aun y así, no hay nada decidido todavía. De momento solo es una oferta. Algo así requiere ser pensado muy detenidamente-

-Algo así no tiene que pensarse en absoluto. No vamos a aceptar la oferta. Diles que no. De lo contrario mi vida se habrá ido por el inodoro- ordené y me fui a mi habitación.

-¡Oye, también es mi vida!- gritó mi padre detrás de mi

No podía creerlo ¡Cómo podía ser tan egoísta! Precisamente este hombre, que no piensa más que en el bien de sus hijos, que lo hace todo para que ellos sean felices y que con ello, no solo nos amarga la vida, nos pone de mal humor y nos quebranta la fe en los padres si no que de vez en cuando incluso provoca e nosotros un sentimiento de culpa, debido a que nunca piensa en si mismo.

¿Y ahora, a su avanzada edad, quiere de repente hacer lo que le viene la gana? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre cambiar la reglas así, sin previo aviso? Theo y yo tendremos que plantarnos en su contra. Como siempre, cuando la cosa se pone fea, somos un equipo.

Al final he tenido que aceptar la mudanza. A mi padre parece hacerle muy feliz el "cambio de aire" y yo finalmente he decidido solo seguirle la corriente.

A pesar de tener que dejar todas mis amigas atrás, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar mi look, odio ser llamada la "hermana melliza de Theo" y como al pasar de una soleada California a una fría y nublada ciudad tendremos que prácticamente cambiar nuestro armario al completo sacaré provecho de esto comprándome ropa.

Para empezar fui a una peluquería cerca de mi casa a cortar y teñir mi pelo, así que ahora en vez de cabello castaño claro con bucles en las puntas que llega hasta la cintura tengo pelo rubio oscuro con mechas negras y rojas, desmechado, lacio y hasta los hombros.

¡Theo casi sufre un infarto al verme! Siempre ha sido nuestro pelo el rasgo característico mas notorio que compartíamos y ahora ya no mas.

Mi padre en un principio solo entró en shock y luego empezó a reñirme pensando que era una protesta hasta que entendió que solo quería un cambio.

La ropa no fue tanto problema como pensé. Theo solo necesito un par de puloveres, uno que otro buzo, botas de lluvia y un sobretodo abrigado. Mis compras fueron apenas un poco mas extensas. Al final me compre unos cancanes negros para poder seguir usando mis shorts y polleras, remeras de manga larga, tres puloveres, un par de botas de lluvia y un sobretodo.

Hay algo que de cualquier forma me esta preocupando y no tiene nada que ver con la mudanza, siento un raro cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos, diferente al hormigueo de cuando se te duerme alguna parte del cuerpo, y la inevitable sensación de que algo esta cambiando y yo debería saber qué pero no me acuerdo. Theo dice que es solo mi paranoia pero yo se que no es así.

Hoy es el día de la mudanza. Theo y yo viajaremos en avión para que a él no le den nauseas, mi padre irá en el coche. Como llegaremos nosotros primeros hasta Port Ángeles el amable jefe de policía de Forks se ofreció a llevarnos hasta nuestra nueva casa. Al parecer la ciudad es tan pequeña que asisten menos de 400 estudiantes a la secundaria y todo el mundo conoce la casa de todo el mundo. Creo que será bastante incómodo ser los nuevos.

-Chicos recuerden mantener sus documentos y pasaportes al alcance de la mano y a salvo en sus bolsos de mano-

-Papá ya tenemos 17 años, podemos viajar un par de horas en avión- bufé molesta.

-Tienes razón, recuerden que los ira a recoger el jefe Swan y no llegaré hasta cuatro horas después, al parecer el camión de mudanzas salió antes así que ya debería estar allá cuando lleguen o llegará un poco después, no lo se, depende de cómo estén las rutas-

-No te preocupes, te recibiremos con la casa lista y todo. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, yo cuidare de mi hermana hasta que llegues-

-Gracias Theo- dijo mientras apagaba el coche al lado del aeropuerto –Cuídense, los veré en unas horas-

-Adiós viejo-

-Hasta luego papi- y lo besé en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego princesa, hazle caso a tu hermano-

-Claro- grite una vez fuera.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente y el vuelo se retrasó una media hora.

Estábamos volando cuando observe a mi hermano demasiado serio observando la ventana. Él nunca estaba serio, solía sonreír todo el tiempo y su sonrisa era de lo mejor, como un rayito de sol en un día oscuro ¿Qué le pasaría?¿Él no quería mudarse?¿Se habría tenido que despedir de alguna novia y no me había dicho que la tenia?

-Quisiera poder saber tus pensamientos-

_**-Valla, ahora tengo cara de genio de la lámpara-**_

-¡Oye, no tenías por qué ser grosero!-

-¡Si ni siquiera te hablé!- _**se debe haber vuelto loca.**_

-¡No estoy loca!-

-¿Qué?- _**¿Cómo escucho eso?¿Lo dije en voz alta?**_

-Pues con mis oídos y si, de otra forma no te habría escuchado-

-¡¿Cómo lo haces?- abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¿Hacer qué?- y lo miré fijo

_**-¿Escuchas lo que pienso?-**_

Quedé boquiabierta y en estado de shock ¡Estaba escuchando sus pensamientos! No había otra forma de escucharlo hablar sin que moviera sus labios.

**Ok, primero lo primero, gracias a todos los que leyeron y por favor dejen reviews! Ahora, una vez que nos sacamos eso de encima quiero avisar que este fic no es mío. Técnicamente si lo es, mi hermana menor lo escribió para mí hace ya casi un año cuando me empecé a quejar de que odiaba el final de Amanecer ( y si soy sincera no me gusta para nada, Renesme? Si así se le dice a la falta de inspiración :P) pero yo no tuve ninguna participación en la creación de todo esto. El fic ya esta terminado así que lo único que tengo que hacer es ir subiendo cada tanto los cap por lo que voy a poder seguir escribiendo mi otro fic (mucho mas ahora que termine y rendí todas las materias bien).**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta escriban y la contesto en el próximo cap.**

**P.D.: Me acorde de algo mas, van a ver muchas partes de los libros originales en la historia y eso es porque mi hermanita quería hacer este fic lo mas parecido a la historia posible. **

**Quiero mucho a mi hermanita así que por favor sean gentiles con los reviews y las criticas mándelas directamente a mi, Gracias!**


End file.
